dragonsridersofberkfandomcom-20200215-history
Toothless
'' *THIS CHARACTER IS/WAS A ''Character of the Month*''' ''Toothless '''is Hiccup's dragon since, well since the beginning of the movie How To Train Your Dragon. Toothless is a Night Fury and The Only one on Berk. Appearance Toothless is an all black dragon. He has batlike ears, and is missing half of his tail but has a red prosthetic fin on the right side (it was designed by Hiccup and made by Gober). He also has long wings with a wing span of 20 metres, with subfins just behind them.He is one of the most misterious and powerfull Dragon he also Defeated the (Red Death,Whisphering Death,Thunder Drum,Screaming Death)and more everything he can even kill Notch and Herobrine from minecraft and Destroy The Island of Berk they are glad that they train the most powerfull Dragon that ever Exist. Personality Toothless is a fun-loving, loyal, easy-going, but also protective dragon, who loves Hiccup enough to put his life before his own. If you pay close attention, he seems to act like a cat. He likes fish, his eye movement, and tons of other stuff.He is So Cute like a Cat Trivia *Night Furies are known to most Vikings as 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' though once you've gained their trust, they are more like overgrown puppies. If you look closely into his eye , his eye color is kind of yellowish/greenish. *Since the Vikings didn't know what a Night Fury looked like until the taming of Toothless, the Strike Class should logically be symbolised by the Skrill. It is possible that the Strike class's symbol was changed by the Hooligans to have a new symbol after the taming of Toothless. *Toothless lost his tail in the 1st movie when Hiccup shot a bola at Toothless and his tail ripped off *.The similarities in the film's Toothless to Disney's Stitch (of Lilo and Stitch) are very prevalent, which isn't just a coincidence: The creative team behind the film version of How to Train Your Dragon (Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois) is the very same duo behind ''Lilo & Stitch. *Toothless and Hiccup are shown to share traits of being very intelligent. Night Furies are the smartest dragons, and Hiccup is shown to be a smart Viking. In the Viking world, a Hiccup is the runt of the litter; in this case Hiccup is shown to be weak, but great at building, which made him an outcast. *Hiccup claims that Toothless' saliva has healing properties in episode 16 in Riders of Berk. The spit does seem to heal Snotlout's swollen tongue. Hiccup could have made this up and the berries affect just wore off. *In When Lightning Strikes it is hinted that Toothless Has a Fear OF Lightning that such a bad thing. This is ironic as Toothless is a Night Fury and Night Furies are the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." *Toothless was shown hovering without Hiccup in Breakneck Bog, confirming that his tail injury merely stops him flying solo due to his lack of maneuverability rather than stopping him staying off the ground at all. *However, in What Flies Beneath, he can't fly when fighting the Whispering Death (Toothless's enemy). *In Book of Dragons, Hiccup states that he has never seen another Night Fury. This could indicate that Toothless is the last of his kind, or perhaps Night Furies are just few-to-none in the lands surrounding Berk.There are 50% 50% chance that theres another night Fury Hiding Because Toothless always scream at the sky every night Gallery These are pictures of Toothless and his friends! Category:Dragons Category:Males